The Con Artist, the Federal Agent and The Flash
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Natalie Caffrey never expected to be caught in the Particle Accelerator explosion after chasing another White Collar criminal before catching ace con man, Peter Burke, (White Collar AU). But when she discovers her abilities and Barry's identity as a speedster, she resolves to help him and try to reform Burke into helping the FBI catch the Reverse Flash. Peter/Fem!Neal pairing.


**The Con Artist and the Federal Agent**

Natalie Caffrey felt out of place at the Exhibition in Central City, yeah she had to be here undercover to catch the elusive White Collar, Peter Burke, but she was more anxious on a friend of hers. CSI Bartholomew Henry 'Barry' Allen, she'd just received a call from Barry's foster father about Barry lading himself in the hospital "if he wasn't in a coma, I'd kill him" she snarled down the phone at Joe West "calm down, Nat-Nat" when Joe called her 'Nat-Nat' she always calmed down. It was her comfort blanket, she'd been caught around the blast from the Particle Accelerator when it exploded, but Nat had been in Central City for Barry.

She just hoped she would be able to goof off this assignment, but no-one in the FBI knew Peter Burke other than Natalie Caffrey. The young woman sighed as she adjusted the pendant on her necklace and brushed her indigo-brown/white blonde dyed fringe out of her face. She just didn't like these things "out of place, Caffrey?" A voice behind her said, she knew who that was and it brought a cunning smirk to the young Federal Agent's face "why would you say that, Burke? When I have your amazing company" she said sarcastically. The incident hadn't improved Natalie's attitude to con's and senior FBI agents, mainly Fowler.

Her attitude towards any senior agent in the Bureau stunk to the fifth degree, they treated her like a ten year old girl and she just swore at them and cause many an argument in the White Collar Division "still with the attitude problem? Even after your little _incident_?" Burke mockingly asked, Natalie was beginning to lose her temper when her cell rang, she glanced at the caller id; _Joe West_ "(sighs) Joe, what happened?" she answered "it's Barry, he's awake!" Natalie nearly dropped her cell "he's awake? Man is Singh gonna be pissed when Barry learns he's _nine months late_ for work" she laughed, walking away from Burke. Joe chuckled at Natalie's sense of was dry, but always genuine and made others laugh.

* * *

Natalie skipped off the mission to see her best friend "hey, you alright?" She asked, still in the formfitting dress and heels she'd been wearing, as she walked up to Central City Police Station to see Barry "it's a little hard to explain" Barry said, then Natalie felt like she'd been in a wind tunnel and was outside her apartment that she shared with Barry "whoa, how…what…Barry, what happened to you?" She gasped in shock "same thing that happened to you, except you weren't struck by lightning" he said, Natalie nodded "yeah, but try being in a freezing cold building next to STAR Labs at the time of the explosion" she said.

Barry nodded "fair point, Nat" he said, then looked closely at her "shouldn't you have been catching Peter Burke?" Natalie swore "shit! I'm _so_ dead if he gets away again!" Barry laughed and used his new speed to get her back to the Exhibition in seconds without making her look like she was a mess. Natalie straightened out her signature headband, the red one with the red bow, and walke back in "Nat" Burke smirked at her "what? I needed some fresh air, it's stuffy in here" she protested, moving back a little from Peter.

But now she was back in the warm building, Natalie wondered why her hands were still freezing cold. She'd talk to Barry about that in the morning after she caught Burke and sent him to jail. Peter may be a smooth talking con, but Natalie was the most cunning of the FBI. She was that sly and sneaky, whenever a prank was played in the office, Fowler tried to link the head of White Collar to the incidents. Yet every time, he never succeeded, thanks to Nat.

* * *

When Peter tried to slip away and make a run for it, Natalie easily caught him "nice try, Pete, can't get away from the Bureau" she said, forcing his hands behind his back and handcuffing him. Finally she'd caught the elusive and most wanted White Collar, now she wanted to go home and get some well-earned sleep. When Natalie went back to her apartment, she grabbed a glass of water and was shocked to see it turn into solid ice when she picked it up!

She grabbed her cell phone and called Barry "where are you?" She panicked "Nat, what's wrong?" Barry answered, Natalie told him about what happened and began to panic again. Barry groaned "get to STAR Labs, but get changed first" "alright, see you in a few" she said, hanging up and going to change into her comfortable jeans, blue checked shirt, white t-shirt and black biker boots. She grabbed her car keys and locked up the apartment, then drove over to STAR Labs "Barry, what's going on?" She said as soon as the FBI agent saw him.

* * *

Barry introduced her to Harrison Wells, the creator of the Particle Accelerator, and the remaining staff of STAR Labs; Cisco Ramone and Caitlin Snow. Harrison looked at Natalie "Barry, who is this young lady?" Natalie folded her arms and made to make one of her famed smart-ass comments "Nat, don't. Save it for Fowler" Barry warned her, Natalie nodded "Dr Wells, this is Agent Natalie Caffrey of the FBI's White Collar Division" Cisco gawked at the violet haired woman in casual clothes "you mean the same Natalie Caffrey that caught Peter Burke?" Natalie smirked and nodded "highlight of my career" she said, Barry shook his head.

"Don't encourage her, Cisco" Natalie slapped his arm lightly, accidentally leaving a little coating of frost on Barry's right arm "interesting, Agent Caffrey, where were you at the time of the explosion?" Natalie looked at Wells "in a freezing cold building near here, I was chasing another White Collar named Shawna Beaz and my body heat was high as well, before I caught Burke" she said, Wells nodded "like Barry, the cold merged itself with your DNA. You now are able to control anything below freezing point" Barry looked at the sly smirk on Natalie's face and grinned "prank on Fowler?" He asked her.

Natalie nodded "oh definitely" she said, trying not to laugh. Barry had to laugh as well, he'd once gone to New York when he took some time off to see his childhood friend at her work and had met Fowler when he saw the older agent yelling at Natalie for not catching Burke. When the explosion had happened, Natalie had just caught another White Collar named Shawna Beaz, she was able to get in and out of anywhere undetected. But Natalie saw a different side to Shawna than the rest of the Bureau, Shawna was just trying to live her life but was so poor she had to steal.

* * *

Natalie then offered Shawna a position at the FBI after she talked it through with the Director, Shawna would go through the FBI academy and be able to use her talants to catch other White Collar's. Shawna had grown to like the violet haired woman and immediately said yes, even though she had to wear a tracking anklet monitored by Natalie. Natalie and Shawna were closer than she was with her own sister, Nadine Caffrey was a criminal mastermind like Burke, but hated the very sight of her older sister. Shawna was like the sister Natalie always wanted, but never biologically had.

Then Shawna discovered her own abilities, she could teleport to anywhere she knew. it caused a lot of trouble in the White Collar Division when Natalie and Shawna first discovered their abilities and were unable to control them. But when Natalie had Shawna go to STAR Labs one day, she was taught how to control them with Natalie being taught to control her ice/frost/snow abilities. Then came the pranks on Fowler when the duo returned to New York.

* * *

Natalie and Shawna walked into the White Collar Division offices and to their respective desks and office "Nat, you have a minute?" She turned and saw Lauren Cruz "yeah, what's wrong?" She asked "it's Peter Burke, he's somehow gotten out of prison" Natalie groaned in annoyance, this was the third time he'd escaped from them! Natalie was close to losing her temper when anything linked to Peter Burke came up around the White Collar offices. Then she heard Fowler's shout of pain and anger, and smirked at Lauren "you had something to so with that, I take it?" She smirked at her boss "maybe" Natalie laughed, throwing herself at her desk and getting on with tracking Burke.

About half an hour later, she got a call from Barry "hey, you alright? Something wrong?" Natalie asked him, Barry sounded close to tears as he explained what had happened "hey, listen. Go see Oliver, I think he'll be able to sort this type of thing out" she said, she knew that had cheered Barry up a little "thanks Nat, good luck with catching Burke again" Natalie shook her head and hung up. Then came a familiar noise on her computer of an e-mail, she looked at it in suspicion then opened it:

 _Good try, Natalie. Can't keep me under arrest for long. Let's keep at our_ little _game, shall we?_

Natalie knew Peter was mocking her and she had to keep her temper under control more than ever because of her powers, they responded to her moods and peter was pissing her off and making her look like an idiot. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, she thought back to the night she arrested Peter. He knew something was different in her genetic makeup and she hadn't been aware of it.

Wells had also discovered Natalie controlled both fire _and_ ice, they responded not only to her emotions, but to her temper as well. Then Fowler stormed into her office " _now_ what?" She sighed, brushing her dyed fringe out of her face "why you were off work for three months" Fowler spat, Natalie rolled her eyes "I told you I was in a damn coma!" She snapped, clenching her fists so that she tried to control her abilities "then what exactly happened? The truth, Caffrey!" Natalie sighed, here goes nothing.

She looked at the statue that she'd once been given by Nadine, which she hated, and lit part of it on fire with her powers then cooled the flames with her ice abilities "what the hell...Nat, what are you now?" He spluttered in disbelief, Natalie gave him a sad smile "I'm what a friend of mine calls a Metahuman. I'm just not who I used to be anymore, Agent Fowler" she explained. Fowler nodded and began to leave, then turned to face her "watch it with those damned pranks, I know it's you, Agent Caffrey and catch Burke while you're at it as well!" Then he left and Shawna teleported into Natalie's office "peek-a-boo!" She joked, Natalie laughed and sent a soft breeze of frost at her. Shawna avoided it and laughed, Clinton Jones and Lauren Cruz came in and saw the laughing meta's playing about with their powers "hey boss, got a hit on Burke" Natalie stopped.

* * *

"Where?" She asked, Natalie hid her feelings extremely well yet her team saw the fact she held feelings for Peter Burke and he'd once let her arrest him so he could be with her "Central City, he's with a guy named Leonard Snart" Natalie rolled her eyes. It had been a month since Barry woke from his coma and the three had discovered their powers, since then he'd faced a man who could control the weather, one who could replicate himself and once who could turn into cyanide gas. "Alright, off to Central again."

Natalie spoke to the director to get a plane to Central City and to extend a hand to the CCPD with their metahuman problems "I'll patch you to Captain Singh, he's the one in charge of the CCPD" the director said and hung up on Natalie after giving her Singh's number at the Precinct "David Singh" he answered when Natalie called "Captain Singh, this is Agent Natalie Caffrey of the FBI, one of your criminals named Leonard Snart is in association with one of our White Collar's named Peter Burke and I was hoping we would be able to assist you with this" Natalie said, introducing herself and explaining the reason for her call "any help will be accepted, thank you Agent Caffrey" he said.

Natalie grinned "just Natalie, please sir" she said, Singh said "the same Natalie Caffrey that knows my tardy CSI?" Natalie gave a small laugh "yeah, the one and same" as Singh told her "Joe West and his partner will help you with the case" then hung up after giving Natalie directions to the precinct when she landed in Central City. Also, she could meet up with Barry again, the speedster still kept in contact with the fire/frost girl and Shawna.

When the plane landed, Natalie saw a police car tear down the street as the White Collar team walked out to get a taxi to their hotel, then saw a streak of red dash past with yellow lightning "Barry" Natalie thought and shook her head, always the hero. Natalie looked at Clinton "that's Barry? Damn, he's fast" he gawked, Natalie laughed "just don't let anyone know he's the vigilante known as the Streak" she quietly said in his ear, Jones still gaped at Barry's speed and what Natalie and Shawna were also capable of.

* * *

One problem with Natalie was her attitude, she'd met Snart and got onto the wrong side of him "you'll regret this, Agent Caffrey" he said, walking out. Natalie's behaviour had to go and call his bluff. That's when Snart had Mick Rory kidnap her and hold her hostage. "Great, just fucking great!" She snapped irritably, then she heard someone come in and loosen the cuffs on her wrists "don't want you hurt" she looked up and behind her to see Peter Burke "Peter" she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the con.

He wouldn't ever hurt her, but that didn't mean he didn't want her hurt by someone else either "come on" he pulled her away as he picked the last part of the lock on her wrists and took her away from the warehouse. He'd hacked Natalie's phone and sent a message to Lauren telling her she'd gone back to her apartment in Central City as she was exhausted. Peter had taken her to her apartment and sat with her while she calmed down "you okay?" He asked, Natalie could tell he was worried for her unlike last time she and Peter were in Central City, she nodded "sort of, why did you help me escape?" She asked, Peter looked anywhere but at her "I...I...couldn't just stand by and let him hurt you" he stuttered, Natalie looked at him and placed her hand in his "you love me, that's why isn't it?" She said, he looked back into her mismatched wild-looking eyes.

He stunned Natalie by nodding "ever since the day I first met you, you were only nineteen, barely twenty" Natalie nodded, she remembered that day well. She'd just graduated the FBI academy and had been placed immediately onto a case which was Peter's. She placed a hand on the side of his face "I've had a thing for you since the minute I was placed on your case" she admitted, Peter gave her a soft smile, leaning in and kissing her with a passion. Natalie was shocked and surprised, but she melted into him. He pinned her to the couch with his body and felt all her beautiful curves and the strong muscles she had from the amount of time she spent in the Bureau gym.

She pulled back and blushed at their intimacy "I really shouldn't be doing this" she mumbled, Peter smirked "who cares?" He said, kissing her passionately again, but this time Natalie was picked up and carried to her room. He kicked the door closed with his foot and she pulled him onto the bed with her, still kissing him passionately while he removed every layer of clothing she wore as she did the same with him. He pressed himself onto Natalie who wrapped her thighs around his waist and moaned as he kissed her neck leaving a trail down her neck and onto her chest. The two stayed together that night, ignoring the texts and updates Natalie received on her phone regarding Snart. Lauren and Clinton knew where Burke was, Natalie was unaware she'd had a camera in her jacket lapel and they'd found out the reason why Peter let Natalie catch him so many times.

The next morning, Peter woke with not a stitch of clothing on and in a strange apartment, then he looked down and saw a shock of dark violet hair with an indigo brown and white-blonde fringe, he smiled as he remembered where he was and who was sleeping in his arms, Natalie looked so peaceful and youthful while she was asleep, He tried to move without waking her "no, don't go" she murmured, holding on to him "baby, I have to go. But that doesn't mean I'm gone forever" He said, kissing her once again.


End file.
